Redemption
by melodiousdiva101
Summary: A deep story based around the Aftons after '83, '87 and the Springlock incident. They all came to accept their fate and live out the rest of their existence in misery, but with a little bit of magic and a lot of determination, they might just get their wish at a second chance at life again. (Rating may change throughout chapters) DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! I'VE LOST MY INSPIRATION!
1. Chapter 1

"Well, this is awkward." Said Scrap baby ( Who I shall call ,Baby'.) "Tell me about it." Mused Lefty . Both siblings having been abandoned in the alley, after 44 years (since 1983, it's now 2027.), Not having much to talk about. After a minute of silence, Baby spoke out, "I miss dad." She sighed, sadly . "I wonder what happened to him.." . Lefty knew exactly what happened but decided against telling his sister, especially because then she would doubtlessly blame both him and herself for what happened. Lefty missed him to and constantly felt guilty about not helping, and even in a way helping CAUSE it. Rain began talking from the sky, quickly turning heavy and loud. baby sighed and rested her head on Lefty's shoulder. Both gazed intently at the rain, trying to push away the approaching feelings of guilt and loss. Baby and Lefty both thought of their original life. They missed everything. They would've put up with their older brother again to have a second chance at life...


	2. Confessions

"Hm? Hey Lefty, did you hear that?" Asked Baby ,who had had up suddenly. "Oh, you mean the loud clanging noise or excessive swearing?" " Both. " they looked next to them, the swearing came from a large tangle of wires who introduced himself as Molten Freddy (Who I will call 'Molten' for short.). "Wait a minute. Funtime Frdddy?" Exclaimed Baby, " Molten Freddy. After the Fire of '93, I'd hardly call myself a Funtime. " "Wait. Where was this fire? Was anyone else there? How were you involved?" Baby's voice came out in a flurry of questions . "Whoa whoa, calm down. At was at this Horror attraction called 'Fazbears Fright', I was kept in the spare room until someone came to scrap me. And now that I think about it, there was a decaying, greenish-gold rabbit animatronic there." Lefty, who had remained quiet during their conversation, widened his eyes. "Baby...there's something I need to tell you." Lefty then explained that, if he hadn't given the dead kids their suits, they would have simply left this world and wouldn't have chased Vincent into the Springtrap suit, thus he played a vital part in their father's death. Molten had the good sense to stay out of the conversation, as it wasn't his family. Baby stared at him, a look of betrayal, disbelief and anger in her ghost's face. Baby rarely showed her ghost but Lefty knew she was going to hate him for this. "You. This was your fault. I c-can't believe you. You might as well have killed him yourself!" She growled , "I paid the price didn't I? Now I'm rotting in this alleyway with you in this godforsaken suit!" He retorted "Join the club, Chris," Lefty flinched. It had been years since he had heard that name. "I'm decaying in my suit, a shell of its former glory, and yours is practically new! You have nothing to complain about!" She laughed, fakely. Baby lifted her claw up, ready to strike him, but when she was the look of fear from his childhood return to her brother's face, she lowered it again. Sighing. "I'm sorry Lefty. One of us has to be the the good and faithful child." She said. " Wait where are you going? " asked Lefty. Baby looked him right in the eye and said-

"I'm going to find dad."


	3. I owe y'all an explanation and apology

First of all, I apologise for what the last word in the first paragraph of chapter 2 was. I have no idea why it changed 'said' to 'same-sex' it baffles me. I'm writing it on my tablet which won't let me edit the word and has ridiculous auto-correct.

Secondly, I would like to explain why I portray Lefty as an Afton child. You see, crying Child from FNaF 4 was an Afton, and the empty eyes, tear streams and shirt all seem very similar to Marionette's appearance. Also, there at a lot of fanfics out there that use this theory. I'm merely using Lefty as an Afton because he 'imprisoned' the Marionette, who bears a striking resemblance to Crying child, who is an Afton. Also I'm using this purely for fanfiction purposes, so don't bother messaging me saying that it is incorrect. I know it is, I chose to ignore it. The FNaF lore is to complicated for me to bother with. I'm a gamer, not a theorist.

Thirdly, I would like to warn you that I will most likely update less frequently due to me working on my BHS diploma and my upcoming vacation to Amsterdam. So I'm sorry that I will be posting chapters less often. Even so, I would still appreciate any reveiws from you, readers, I will get round to reading and replying to them.

Lastly, for a few backstories, a FNaF truth or dare or two and some alternate reality fanfics which, If I have written once, I'm not copying onto , check out my Spark Fiction account. My name will be Isabelle Stone.

See y'all soon! ?


	4. Reunited at last

_Ok guys, quick AN. I'm this fanfic, Micheal, Violet, William and Vincent (Who will be important later) are all siblings. Order of age from oldest to youngest is Micheal, William, Vincent, Violet. Oh, and Scraptrap and Springtrap will be different animatronics. If you prefer Canon stories more, then head elsewhere. This fanfic follows no laws of Canon._

_Also, I am so sorry I didn't update for so long._ _Me being me, I left my bloody tablet at home when I was in Amsterdam. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)_

After what felt like hours, the remains of the Horror attraction came into sight. Baby quickened her pace, her skates working into overtime, at last, she came to a stop. "My god..." She muttered. The place was completely demolished by the flames. She looked around to see what was left, and a piece of charred paper fluttered over. When she was what was in it, she nearly screamed in horror. Her eyes swept over it again and again, wishing it to be an illusion. No. This was very, very real. The paper read as follows:

**Animatronic name: Springbonnie (Trap?). Salvage date: End of the week. Instructions: When salvaged for all usable parts, destroy the animatronic. **

Baby knew he could handle being salvaged, but they were going to scrap him! She couldn't let that happen, she shouldn't let that happen and she WON'T let that happen! "At the Miller Brothers scrap-yard... I have to stop them, but I need to know the way there..." She picked up a badly -singed map and looked it over. "Ok...7 miles from here. It's Saturday so it's going to be tomorrow they scrap him. I better get a move on then. And with that, she skated off again.

She was about a quarter of the way there when she ran into someone. It was...Lefty? "What are you doing here!?" She asked, incredulously . "Looking for you, of course..." He said, matter of factly. "Well, there's no time for pleasantries. They're going to scrap dad, and we need to stop them. It's about 5.25 miles from here. Are you going to help me?" . "Of course I am." He said, bravely. With an approving nod from Baby, they both set off together toward the scrap-yard.

It was dawn when they finally arrived, and Baby worried they might be too late. A shout gave her both a sense of hope and urgency. "Alright, guys, bring the ugly thing over here! Let's get it done early!" It yelled. Two men appeared, dragging the Springtrap animatronic behind them. "I'm coming dad." She whispered, pure passion and love driving her. Lefty had a look of determination in his eye, and was ready at her command. Baby looked around her, and her eyes came to rest on a particularly sharp bit of steel. She picked up the fragment and threw it expertly into their path. They paused to see what was going on, Baby made herself visible to her father and gave a sign, he nodded and, in one miraculous and somehow unaffected by the springlocks. One swift kick knocked back one worked and he easily wrenched himself out the grip of the other. "What the!?" Yelled the foreman in surprise. Lefty jumped over the hiding place and held back the first worked and Baby joined the fray by holding her claw around the second worker's throat, threatening silently to cut it at the slightest movement. The foreman was scared and ran away, accidentally tripping over into the very scrapper he had intended for Springtrap. All three of them flinched when it detected his weight and activated. It was kinda like the scooped but sharper, thicker and stronger, easily tearing through his flesh. "P-please d-d-don't hurt us. We were j-just followin' o-ord-ders!" Stuttered the terrified workmen. Baby and Lefty looked to their dad for instructions. "Let them go. They won't be worth our time to kill." He growled. Baby and Lefty dropped the workers they were holding, "You're lucky my father was feeling merciful, or believe me you would have hell to pay from me." She whispered menacingly in one's ear as she loosened her claw. She gave a little laugh and walked off to join her brother and father.

"I must say, I'm impressed. You both did pretty good out there. " Springtrap mused, "Didn't think you had it in you, to be honest, Lefty." Admitted Baby . "I didn't even know I had it in me." He laughed. "Hey, dad, out of sheer interest, where are we going?" Asked Baby. "You'll see." He replied, vaguely. "And there's some people there who have wanted to talk to you again for a **very **long time. "


End file.
